The Joys of YouTube
by Dreamin'OfABlondeFang
Summary: I pressed 'Play' on the YouTube video, making sure to turn the volume way, way up so I could let other people hear. If they didn't wanna hear that was their problem. Not mine. The music started- oh yeah.  Nico stripping, romance, romping throughout the woods, and... Miley Cyrus?


Taylor's Friday Night.

A/N: Enjoy. This is one of Taylor's regular Friday's. Sorta.

Not in my TJ chronicles. More like the prank war story time setting. Oh, and I don't own the songs you are about to hear, well read. Or Percy Jackson, but you already knew that. Right? ( Watch this! Bet on it (Chipmunk version) by hanbichan)

Taylor POV

I pressed 'Play' on the YouTube video. I made sure to turn the volume _**way, way **_up so I could let other people hear. If they didn't wanna hear that was their problem. Not mine. The music started. Oh yeah.

_**MILEY CYRUS GOT MUNKED.**_

_**"I hopped off the plane at LAX**_

_**with a dream and my cardigan**_

_**welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah)**_

_**am I gonna fit in?**_

At this point I was laughing the hardest EVER.

_**Jumped in the cab,**_

_**Here I am for the first time**_

_**Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign**_

_**This is all so crazy**_

_**Everybody seems so famous**_

Right now I was drawing in a crowd. So far was Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyler, Noah, Sebastian, and uh, Chiron.

_**My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick**_

_**Too much pressure and I'm nervous,**_

_**That's when the taxi man turned on the radio**_

_**and a Jay Z song was on**_

_**and the Jay Z song was on**_

_**and the Jay Z song was on!**_

_**So I put my hands up**_

_**They're playing my song,**_

_**And the butterflys fly away**_

_**Noddin' my head like yeah**_

_**Moving my hips like yeah,**_

_**And I got my hands up,**_

_**They're playin my song**_

_**I know I'm gonna be ok**_

_**Yeah, It's a party in the USA**_

_**Yeah, It's a party in the USA**_

Now we almost all laughing our guts out.

_**Get to the club in my taxi cab**_

_**Everybody's lookin at me now**_

_**Like "who's that chick, thats rockin' kicks?**_

_**She gotta be from out of town"**_

_**So hard with my girls not around me**_

_**Its definitely not a Nashville party**_

_**Cause' all I see are stilletos**_

_**I guess I never got the memo**_

And... Wait for it... Chiron started to laugh. FOR THE FIRST TIME, LIKE EVER.

_**My tummys turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick**_

_**Too much pressure and I'm nervous**_

_**That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune**_

_**and a Britney song was on**_

_**and the Britney song was on**_

_**and the Britney song was on**_

_**So I put my hands up**_

_**They're playing my song,**_

_**And the butterflys fly away**_

_**Noddin' my head like yeah**_

_**Moving my hips like yeah,**_

_**And I got my hands up,**_

_**They're playin my song**_

_**I know I'm gonna be ok**_

_**Yeah, It's a party in the USA**_

_**Yeah, It's a party in the USA**_

_**Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)**_

_**Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)**_

_**Something stops me everytime (everytime)**_

_**The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!**_

Now I'm rolling on the floor laughing.

_**So I put my hands up**_

_**They're playing my song,**_

_**And the butterflys fly away**_

_**Noddin' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head)**_

_**Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah)**_

_**And I got my hands up,**_

_**They're playin' my song**_

_**I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)**_

_**Yeah (huh huh), It's a party in the USA (Yeah)**_

_**Yeah, It's a party in the USA**_

Tyler, Noah, and Sebastian are down here with me and we're all crying in a good way.

_**So I put my hands up**_

_**They're playing my song,**_

_**And the butterflys fly away (flying away)**_

_**Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)**_

_**Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)**_

_**And I got my hands up,**_

_**They're playin' my song**_

_**I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)**_

_**Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA**_

_**Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!)"**_

Sebastian held out his hand and helped me up. "What was THAT?" Percy asked rather loudly. "That, my dear bro, was called _comedy_. And good comedy at that. Wouldn't you all agree?" Everyone on my side (Tyler, Noah, Bass, Nico) said, yeah. "It's the Chipmunks singing it instead. Its a remix." I lifted an eyebrow and did a head count.

"Hiyah Death Breath! When did ya get here?" He snorted.

" 'Bout when the song started."

I glared, "You stalker."

He gasped, sounding fake appaled.

"What? I would never!"

I walked up next to him and swung my arm around his scrawny shoulder.

"Yes, I think that we all think that you would, little dude." He pushed off my arm and mumbled something I couldn't make out. Sounded like, "Touchy much?" Sooo... HEY!

"HEY! I AIN'T A TOUCHY PERSON!" He made this weird sound that sounded vaguely like a laugh.

"Ain't?" He asked mockingly, bad move. He mocked my accent that sometimes surfaced. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"Uh, Nico. Not a very smart move," muttered Bass. His eyes widened in realization.

. Y"Uh, bye!" He tried to run out but I thrust out my arm and a wisp of lake water shot into the room and grabbed him around the waist. Ah, revenge was so sweet. So, so sweet. I really concentrated and ever so slowly the water obeyed. Mwahaha. I felt myself smirk, this was going to be fun.

"Percy, gimme a video camera. NOW." He opened his mouth to reply but I glared at him and he nodded then ran off to meet my demand. Chiron went with him for some unknown reason. Percy ran back in, camera in hand. "Here- here ya go." I smiled. "Thank you dear bro. Bass, start filming in three." The red record button flashed and I changed my smile to a smirk.

"Hello world, I am Taylor Jackson and this pathetic little dude behind me is Nico di' Angelo. And he just insulted me, so, I have to have revenge. Enjoy the following segment."

I manipulated a small amount of the water to go into his mouth. "Swallow." He did. Now I could have full control of the twerp because water was in his system. Mwahaha! I turned toward the others. "You may want to look away." Everyone looked cautious but looked away. Bass was peeking through his fingers though. That butt. He may not like what he sees.

I summoned more water and made it surround Nico except for his head. And ever so slowly, they started pulling off his shirt. His eyes widened and he stared at me. "Gosh Taylor, if you wanted this all you had to do was ask." I rolled my eyes and looked at Bass, he was now full on staring. Butt- head.

"You have the wrong idea of what I'm doing, di' Angelo. And in about 5 years I'll consider that offer. Maybe." He blushed. He BLUSHED! Ha! I got ya there di' Angelo! Now _**I**_ looked away.

Nico POV

Taylor looked away while her hand was snapping back and forth. What is she doing? All of a sudden I felt a cold breeze. I looked down. Taylor was going to DIE. Why? Because I was now in my boxers. Thats it. NOTHING ELSE. I'm glad Chiron isn't here because then we'd all be screwed. Wait, I take it back, if Chiron was here, THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!

Taylor POV

I opened my eyes. Nico looked mad, really, really mad. But he couldn't do a thing about it. Ha. I walked up to him and smirked. "See ya later. Enjoy your night." If possible, his eyes got bigger. I backed up and snap kicked the water, pushing him out the door and into the open.

I sent the water around him back to the lake but with the help of the water in his system I made him stay still. I walked to my bunk in the cabin. I felt the burn of everyones eyes on me. "Did you really do what Bass said you did?" Annabeth asked wide eyed.

"Go outside and see for yourselves. I'll be right out with extra entertainment." Percy, who was standing next to her, looked at me weird. I rolled my eyes and turned around to get my laptop. 'Let me see, Circus... Just the music of the song... Where are the dang speakers now? Oh! Licorice! Yum!' I stuck it in my mouth and found the speakers, connected them, and walked back outside.

"Okay, here's how this is gonna go down. Noah, Tyler, go get everybody to get out of their cabins. Annabeth, gimme a mic. Percy, mmm... You can... Aha! You can find me a stool or something. Uh, Bass. You can.. Um, sit and observe. I think." Everyone scattered to do what I said while I went back into my cabin to change before this stunt.

Ten minutes later I came out in white sweatpants rolled up to my knees, and a black tee shirt with a lightning bolt on it. I curled my toes in my flip-flops, excited. I looked over at Nico, it was so funny to just see him standing there, helpless.

I hope he knows that I'm not backing down. Sure, he might find out how to make me stop manipulating him. But even then, that proccess is embarrassing. In case you were wondering, to get me to stop manipulating him, well, ya know the water in his system? Well, he kinda has to get it out. In other words, he has to pee himself. Yeah... Pretty embarrassing huh?

Everybody kinda came back at about the same time. Annabeth handed me the wireless mic, which I have no idea where she found. Percy came up to me. "Couldn't find a stool." I shrugged. "Didn't really need one anyways." He walked away. And then all the people got there. Finally, I could begin. I switched on the mic.

"Hello fellow camp-mates! The reason that you are here is because someone," I glanced at Nico," Insulted me about a half hour ago. Now he has to pay for his crime. Nico di' Angelo is going to dance for all of you in his boxers while I sing a little somethin somethin." Nico's eyes got really big as he realized my brilliant plan.

I made Nico walk out in front of all the campers and laughter exploded. I held up my hand for silence. "Please, save your laughter for after the performance." I smiled. "Let the humiliation begin." I thought of Nico dancing and guess what happened. Nico started to dance.

I nodded at Percy to start the music.

_"__There's only two types of people in the world  
>The ones that entertain and the ones that observe<br>Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
>Don't like the backseat, gotta be first<em>

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_  
><em>(Call the shots)<em>  
><em>I'm like a firecracker I make it hot<em>  
><em>When I put on a show<em>

I walked across the grass, kind of bouncing with every step.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins."  
><em>

I ran my fingertips over my arms and then spun around. I looked over at Nico and winked, he scowled in return. I thought of him doing a backflip and then landing on his face. Guess what Nico did next. The exact same thing I thought of. Ha.

_"Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
>I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage<br>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same  
>All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus<em>

I pointed to myself and jumped.

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do<br>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_There's only two types of guys out there_  
><em>Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared<em>  
><em>So baby, I hope that you came prepared<em>  
><em>I run a tight ship so beware<em>

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_  
><em>(Call the shots)<em>  
><em>I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot<em>

_When I put on a show, __I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_  
><em>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<em>  
><em>I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage<em>  
><em>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<em>

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
><em>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<em>  
><em>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do<em>  
><em>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<em>

At this point I just started dancing randomly. Nico didn't actually look that bad. Huh, darn.

_Let's go  
>Let me see what you can do<br>I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
>Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus<em>

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
><em>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<em>  
><em>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do<em>  
><em>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<em>

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
><em>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<em>  
><em>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do<em>  
><em>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus"<em>

I ended with my arm up in the air and my back arched so it looked like I was punching the air in slow mo. Ah, I love being me. Well that and tormenting our little friend who was now smirking... Why do I get a bad feeling? He took a step forward. OH NO HE DID NOT. I really quickly looked down 'there' and cringed. Oh dang.

"Crab." I started running like there was NO TOMORROW. Because if he caught me, there probably wouldn't be. For ME. Out of nowhere, I ran into something. I looked up and realized that the something, was a some_one_.

TO BE CONTINUED AT A LATER SETTING! Don't ya forget to review! Love you guys!


End file.
